Traditional containers for a blender have most often been generally round or square in configuration with at least some of these containers being provided with a pouring spout. That spout is usually positioned near the top of one of the sidewalls or a corner of the container at the rim thereof. As such, when the blended material is to be poured through the spout, it tends to congregate around the spout, and while some of that material will properly pass through the spout, some of it can also be misdirected past the sides of the spout. At times, such can result in an unsatisfactory transfer of the material.
When the spout is not in use, such as when the material is being blended, the spout should preferably be closed. Attempts have been made to utilize the cover of the container to also close the spout, but such attempts have not always proved successful.
Many blenders create a certain amount of noise which in some environments can be distracting. Usually the motor housing is equipped with some type of sound reducing or muffling device or the entire blender can be positioned in a housing to deaden the noise of the motor. However, it is believed to be heretofore unknown to provide a sound deadening feature on the blender container itself to reduce the sound emanating from the blade as it is mixing the materials.
It has also been found that the square or round configurations of the container do not provide the most efficient blending as the blender blade rotates near the bottom of the container. The first known attempts at improving the efficiency of the blender by changing the shape of the container are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,456. The present invention seeks to improve or expand upon the configurations shown in that patent.